Tribulations d'un Turien amoureux
by La plume rouge
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours facile de gérer une relation interespèces, surtout avec un Turien. Et ça, Shepard l'apprendra à ses dépens. OS


**... Achevez-moi, on ne m'arrête plus. Mais il est tellement cute ce Turien.  
**

 **(Quelques modifications chronologiques pour coller aux besoins de la fic, mais normalement ça ne devrait pas être trop troublant.) Et puis, qui n'a jamais rêvé de voir Kaidan et Garrus se disputer la Shepard ?**

 **DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario bien entendu. Tout appartient à BioWare.  
**

 **RATING : M  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après une mission harassante, Shepard avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer son équipage lorsqu'il décidait de faire un jeu idiot ou d'organiser des soirées encore plus ridicules. Venant d'elle, ça avait valeur d'assentiment. Aussi aucun ne laissait ces petits plaisirs leur échapper. Et c'est ainsi que ce jour-là, après une énième mission dangereuse, tout l'équipage s'était réuni sur le pont trois pour chanter les louanges de leur Commandant (avec force alcool et musique, bien entendu).

Elle avait laissé le loisir à son équipage d'inviter exceptionnellement qui ils voulaient sur le Normandy, à la condition qu'IDA avait tout loisir de les pulvériser si jamais ils tentaient de saboter le bâtiment. Tout naturellement, ils avaient donc laissé Joker amarrer le vaisseau à la Citadelle pour que lui aussi puisse profiter de cette soirée (et surtout d'IDA, Shepard s'en doutait fortement).

Cette dernière faisait mine de ne pas voir le tableau holographique qui s'était dressé au niveau des tables près de l'ascenseur, et où chaque membre d'équipage laissait un petit mot à son Commandant. En réalité, elle avait un peu peur de découvrir que l'état d'ébriété de ses coéquipiers avait largement dépassé les limites de la décence. Aussi se concentrait-elle plutôt sur son Turien qui se déhanchait sur la piste avec Liara. Elle ne pouvait réprimer un sourire au souvenir de leur danse langoureuse, et surtout après la nuit torride qui s'était ensuivie. Elle se satisfaisait encore tout particulièrement du regard de cette Turienne, déçue en constatant leur proximité sans équivoque.

 _Eh oui, ma grosse. Il est à moi, ce Turien._

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres étirées à ce souvenir glorifiant, et sentit sa nuque picoter du poids d'un regard inquisiteur. Shepard se dévissa le cou pour chercher le curieux malvenu, et elle croisa les quatre billes surprises de Joker et Alenko, qui malgré ses blessures avait insisté pour assister à la petite sauterie, et par la même occasion revoir les membres de l'équipage du Normandy.

Elle haussa donc les sourcils à leur intention et ils lui firent signe de venir s'attabler avec eux. Elle se leva donc souplement en emportant son verre avec elle et s'exécuta.

\- Quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Eh bien, c'est un peu gênant Commandant..., commença Joker. Mais si je ne m'abuse, et je crois que Kaidan approuve, vous avez trop bu.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, hilare. Je n'ai même pas terminé mon premier verre.

\- Alors, vous êtes consciente que vous reluquiez Garrus sans la moindre pudeur depuis environ dix bonnes minutes ? poursuivit le timonier, dont la voix trahissait la perplexité et la curiosité.

\- Ah...

Ce fût tout ce qu'elle réussit à produire comme son plus ou moins audible. D'une part, Joker était une pipelette invétérée et tout le vaisseau ne manquerait pas d'être au courant de sa relation avec Garrus, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère (elle refusait qu'on l'apprenne et qu'on remette en doute ses décisions vis-à-vis du Turien sur le terrain ensuite). D'autre part, Kaidan... Quelle idiote. Elle avait couché avec lui. Gros problème. Non pas qu'elle s'était répandue en mots d'amour dégoulinants, mais le fait est qu'ils avaient été suffisamment proches pour que le major puisse s'insurger de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Shepard, quelque part, ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir dans la mesure où elle venait le voir autant que possible à la Citadelle ; peut-être à présent espérait-il reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée quelques années plus tôt ? Mais il devait bien se douter qu'elle n'était pas du genre à attendre désespérément son preux chevalier ? Quoique pour Garrus... Non. La différence avec le Turien, c'est qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ; raison pour laquelle après la destruction de la base des Récolteurs elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui avant de le retrouver avec un immense soulagement, sain et sauf, sur la lune de Palaven.

Avait-elle manqué de clarté avec Kaidan ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment à vrai dire... Surtout, ne pas laissé entendre ce détail, sinon il risquait de se vexer dans son ego de mâle viril.

Elle soupira et sirota de nouveau son verre en faisant mine d'avoir oublié la question. Piètre tactique, certes. Peut-être pouvait-elle se faire passer pour ivre ? Histoire d'échapper à cette situation épineuse qui ne l'enchantait pas plus qu'un Krogan chargeant à toute allure sur elle.

\- Commandant ? insista la voix d'Alenko, avec une légère inflexion dans la voix qui suggérait qu'il était effectivement en train de se vexer.

\- Oui, major ? céda-t-elle. Quel autre choix avait-elle si elle voulait ne pas trop paraître suspecte ?

\- Eh bien... Vous n'aviez pas répondu à notre question.

\- Exact, ajouta Joker avant de siffler une Asari invitée par l'un des membres de l'équipage.

\- Joker, tenez-vous un peu, gronda Shepard.

\- Oh c'est bon, Commandant..., gloussa-t-il. Alors, Garrus ? Vous avez envie de... ? s'enquit-il sans la moindre gêne, qui plus est en frottant ses index l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Joker ? fit-elle froidement, piquée par sa grossièreté.

\- Oh, mais je juge pas hein. Les relations interespèces, c'est vachement plus marrant... (Ce disant, son regard glissa vers IDA.) Enfin, même si c'est un Turien, ajouta-t-il avec malice, ses yeux trahissant l'innombrable liste de blagues douteuses qu'il lui réservait si jamais ses suppositions étaient fondées.

\- Eh bien figurez-vous que mon regard errait dans le vide, aussi si je regardais Garrus, c'était par inadvertance, répondit-elle avec superbe (et fierté pour son talent à se tirer de cette situation).

\- Ah bon, dit simplement Joker, l'air déçu mais pour autant pas démonté. Mais s'il vous faisait des avances, comment réagiriez-vous ? Vous envisageriez de... ?

Shepard explosa de rire.

\- Garrus me faire des avances ? Il ne sait même pas aborder un sujet délicat avec un ami sans bégayer et s'excuser, alors vous voulez qu'il me drague ?

\- Il est maladroit, c'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme, glissa Kaidan avec fourberie.

Elle le toisa, mortifiée.

Il avait donc entendu sa conversation avec Liara à propos de la timidité de Garrus. Quelle conne ! Elle n'aurait pas dû parler de ça avec l'Asari dans un lieu public comme le Mémorial de la Huerta. Certes, elle avait fait mine d'être simplement la meilleure amie de Garrus (ce qui était à présent son alibi depuis un moment), mais elle ne pensait pas que sa phrase sonnait aussi mièvre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle en grimaçant. Mais les maladroits, c'est pas trop mon truc, mentit-elle éhontément.

\- Bien. Alors vous me pardonnerez tout de même ma maladresse si je vous marche dessus pendant que nous dansions ? Mes blessures ne sont pas tout à fait guéries, ajouta Kaidan avec satisfaction.

 _Quoi ?_

\- C'est une invitation ? voulut-elle clarifier, non sans exaspération.

En cet instant, elle aurait même préféré se coltiner les vannes de Joker.

\- En effet, Shepard. Vous n'avez pas oublié notre nuit sur le Normandy SR-1, pas vrai ?

 _Putain, Alenko._ Elle jeta un regard embarrassé à Joker, qui suivait leur conversation sans rien dire pour une fois, mais avec un intérêt mal dissimulé. Elle croisa ses doigts sur la table et tenta de prendre un ton conciliant.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais ça s'est passé il y a des lustres, Kaidan.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça fait quelques années, c'est vrai ; mais qu'est-ce que ça représente dans la vie d'un Humain ? On peut vivre jusqu'à cent cinquante ans, maintenant.

\- Il s'en est passé des choses, pendant ces « quelques années », poursuivit-elle en espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il marchait sur des charbons ardents.

\- Hm, grogna-t-il en prenant sa main.

Elle se raidit.

\- Écoutez, je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con à chaque fois qu'on s'est vus ces derniers temps. Sur Horizon et Mars notamment… Mais j'ai retrouvé confiance en vous, et je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir suivi aveuglément comme votre équipage. Vous savez, j'avais peur que Cerberus vous ait endoctriné ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous faire confiance sans remettre tout ça en question. Ç'aurait été bête de ma part, en tant que soldat de l'Alliance.

\- Donc vous suggérez que tous ceux qui m'ont suivie sont stupides ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, l'air furieux.

\- Non ! Arrêtez de tout déformer. Je suis désolé, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Excuses acceptées, Kaidan, consentit-elle en espérant néanmoins qu'il retirerait sa main de la sienne.

\- Merci, Shepard. J'aimerais vraiment… qu'on reprenne où on en était, tous les deux ? Vous comprenez, j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous et comme vous veniez me voir régulièrement au Mémorial… Ça peut fonctionner, tous les deux, j'en suis sûr.

Joker faisait à présent mine de regarder ailleurs mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait l'oreille bien tendue.

\- Kaidan. Si je venais vous voir à la Huerta, c'était parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous. Parce que vous demeurez l'un de mes coéquipiers malgré tout. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus derrière ma démarche.

En voyant le visage de l'Humain éconduit se défaire, elle se sentit légèrement coupable.

\- Bon, écoutez… Je vous aime beaucoup, mais j'ai fait des rencontres depuis le SR-1. J'ai évolué, noué de nouvelles amitiés…

\- Vous essayez de me dire que vous avez quelqu'un d'autre ? fit-il, non sans une pointe de jalousie mal contenue.

 _Ça va mal finir, bordel. Contentez-vous de vous en tenir à ça et dégotez-vous une fille sympa !_

\- Peu importe. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien, vous trouverez mieux que moi sans trop de difficulté, continua-t-elle en espérant esquiver la question dangereuse.

\- Donc vous avez quelqu'un.

 _Bon. Méthode suivante._

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et les croisa de nouveau pour en dissimuler le tremblement nerveux.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Allez Shepard, confiez-vous, susurra Joker en se glissant insidieusement dans la conversation comme un serpent venimeux.

\- Est-ce que je vous demande où vous en êtes avec IDA ? riposta-t-elle du tac au tac, tout en surveillant Alenko du coin de l'œil, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en démordre.

Elle le vit rougir avec satisfaction, mais malheureusement pour elle sa curiosité était trop forte et il répliqua sans trop d'embarras :

\- Ça avance, ça avance… J'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'une I.A. telle qu'elle pourrait peut-être éprouver des sentiments, comme euh, disons l'amour.

\- Ah…, dit faiblement Shepard en comprenant que cette confidence en réclamait une autre.

\- Allez, quoi, Commandant… Vous savez tout de nos vies, c'est injuste qu'on en sache pas plus sur vous ! Donnez-nous un nom, au moins…

\- Ça c'est vrai, ajouta le major avec une certaine aigreur, si au moins on savait que vous n'étiez pas libre, je ne me serais pas ridiculisé comme ça.

\- Merde, Kaidan, vous n'êtes pas ridicule. Ça arrive à tout le monde…

Malgré sa faible répartie, Shepard commençait à comprendre qu'elle allait être obligée de leur donner un nom si elle voulait avoir la paix. D'autant plus qu'Alenko semblait réellement penaud.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que Joker émette un couinement de collégienne excitée par une rumeur.

\- Mais vous le gardez pour vous, compris ?

\- Parfaitement compris, Commandant ! claironna fièrement le timonier tandis que son compagnon hochait sobrement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Pas même à IDA, insista-t-elle.

\- OK, OK ! assura Joker, non sans une pointe de déception.

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire un prénom quelconque, et se lança sans grand enthousiasme :

\- Kelor Drane.

Intérieurement, elle se demandait si ce mensonge n'était pas une plus grosse énormité encore que de réellement les laisser s'immiscer dans son intimité.

\- Connais pas. Vous l'avez rencontré où ?

\- Euh, Citadelle. Il était de passage.

\- De passage ? Il appartient à quelle espèce ?

\- On avait dit juste un nom, grogna-t-elle.

\- Oh, allez on le connaît même pas ! insista Joker avec un grand sourire innocent.

\- Humain.

Quitte à mentir, autant s'épargner les réflexions sur les relations interespèces.

\- Avec ce nom ?

Elle voulut renchérir mais Garrus avait tiré la chaise à ses côtés et s'y asseyait lourdement en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai soif ! Vous avez pas un petit quelque chose pour moi ?

Le voile qu'il avait sur les yeux suggérait plutôt qu'il avait déjà trop bu.

\- De l'eau pour Vakarian, ordonna-t-elle en voyant Kaidan lui servir un verre.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils mais se plia tout de même à l'ordre en tendant l'eau au Turien.

\- Je pense que Garrus est assez grand pour décider de boire ou non, d'autant plus qu'il loge ici, se permit de relever Joker.

 _Petit fouille-merde._

\- Pas grave, fit le Turien d'une voix pâteuse en buvant goulûment.

\- Vous êtes très protectrice, Shepard, souleva insidieusement Kaidan. Vous me veillez, et vous faites attention à ce que Garrus ne roule pas sous la table… Très généreux à vous.

\- Bon, Kaidan, vous comptez être jaloux de tout mon équipage ? Parce que ça va être très long.

L'intéressé piqua un fard et grommela dans sa barbe.

\- Alors Shepard, dites-nous-en plus sur ce beau prétendant ! De toute façon, c'est Garrus, il sait déjà tout…

A cet instant précis, Shepard aurait volontiers fracassé le crâne de Joker. Garrus étant son meilleur ami aux yeux de tout le monde, la confusion allait s'installer et le Turien ivre ne tarderait pas à faire une bévue. Ce qui ne manqua pas, avant que le Commandait ait eu le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de ce guet-apens.

\- Ah, tu leurs as dit ! s'exclama Garrus en l'observant avec surprise.

Le soudain tutoiement du Turien rendit perplexe Kaidan et Jeff, qui reportèrent leurs regards désarçonnés sur leur chef.

\- Bordel, Garrus, grogna-t-elle mais elle ne parvint pas à inventer une explication à temps, ni à lui faire comprendre de la fermer, car il passait joyeusement son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus simple de ne plus avoir à se cacher, ronronna-t-il affectueusement en embrassant sa joue.

 _Et un Turien ivre et amoureux, un…_

\- Vous nous baratiniez depuis tout à l'heure ! s'insurgea Joker, blessé dans son âme de collégienne gloussante. Je vous faisais confiance !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le Turien, toujours à côté de la plaque. Pourquoi, elle ne vous a pas dit que…

\- Non, ironisa Kaidan, Shepard nous a dit qu'elle fricotait avec un certain « Kelor Drane ».

\- Hein ? Pourquoi… Shepard… C'est vrai ? fit Garrus, blessé, en cherchant son regard.

\- Mais bordel de merde, non !

\- Mais…

Le regard du Turien exprimait la plus grande incompréhension.

\- J'ai menti. Pour ne pas qu'ils apprennent notre relation. Maintenant, c'est un peu foiré.

\- Oh. Désolé.

Garrus baissa les yeux d'un air contrit et le ventre du Commandant se mit à ronronner.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends cet air adorable quand j'ai envie de te couper les couilles…_

\- C'est pas grave…, s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix mielleuse et affreusement énamourée, alors qu'elle rêvait de lui hurler dessus.

\- Donc vous couchez ensemble ? Garrus et vous ? s'étonna Kaidan en haussant les sourcils, l'air méprisant.

\- Ça semble si improbable que ça ? demanda le Turien d'une voix grondante, rendu plus agressif par l'alcool.

\- Eh bien, un Turien et une Humaine… On a déjà du mal à imaginer un Turien faire quoi que ce soit, alors avec une _Humaine…_

Joker lui lança un regard effaré, l'air de dire « Même moi j'aurais pas osé ». Shepard, quant à elle, sentait les emmerdes arriver. Elle savait que le Turien percevait la jalousie qui émanait d'Alenko, ce qui, bêtement, avait pour effet de nourrir sa propre jalousie face à un rival potentiel. Beau combat de coqs en perspective.

\- Visiblement les Humains ne sont pas à la hauteur pour Shepard, puisqu'elle m'assure qu'elle n'a jamais rien connu d'aussi bon, se rengorgea son amant avec fierté.

\- Le détail sur notre vie sexuelle, c'était pas obligé…, soupira le Commandant en lançant un SOS du regard à Joker, qui lui aussi semblait dépassé par la tournure des événements.

\- Si vous en êtes aussi fier, Garrus, c'est que vous y avez longuement travaillé. Tant mieux pour vous, mais nous autres, Humains, n'avons pas besoin de nous documenter pour savoir comment faire jouir une femme.

Le coup était tellement bas que Shepard elle-même se sentait prête à défendre la virilité de son partenaire. Et puis Garrus avait l'air tellement penaud… Lui qui avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de leur relation interespèces et qui pourtant avait tout fait pour l'être… C'était injuste de lui reprocher de se documenter sur la sexualité d'une espèce qu'il ne lui était pas naturelle de désirer.

\- Bon, ça va, le concours de bites ? Vous avez fini ?

Son interruption eut au moins le mérite de faire rougir Alenko.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair, puisque vous semblez tellement vous y intéresser Kaidan. Petit un : oui, je suis en couple avec Garrus. Petit deux : non, je ne suis pas disposée à coucher avec vous ou à vous laissez insulter mon petit ami sur la seule base de votre jalousie. Petit trois : notre vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas, mais oui, il est bien meilleur que vous si vous voulez savoir, glissa-t-elle avec une satisfaction certaine.

Son petit laïus eut l'effet escompté : Kaidan piqua un fard, marmonna quelque chose, et partit soi-disant aux toilettes. Quant à Garrus, il la couvait à présent d'un regard mêlé de reconnaissance et d'amour inconditionnel. Il ressemblait vaguement à un chiot, avec cet air dévoué.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, ça ne te réussit pas, dit Shepard, cependant en effleurant sa joue.

\- Pas ma faute si tu me délaisses alors que tu devrais t'amuser avec moi, gronda doucement le Turien.

\- Au point où on en est, Garrus, je crois que c'est ce qui va dorénavant se passer.

\- Hmhm, intervint Joker, le regard pétillant. Alors comme ça mon Normandy se transforme en série à l'eau-de-rose et je ne suis même pas prévenu… Je suis déçu. En plus, j'aurais dû remarquer vos comportements.

\- Oh mais quand Garrus est sobre, il sait se tenir, sourit Shepard en lançant un regard en coin à son compagnon.

\- Mais maintenant que c'est officiel, je ne manquerais pas de te revendiquer mienne, ronronna le Turien en glissant sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait officiel. Mais on peut l'officialiser, nuança Shepard avec un regard brillant.

\- Oh ? firent les deux hommes en chœur.

\- Oh oui. Garrus, on va danser ?

Les yeux du Turien se réduisirent à deux fentes pleines de désir, et elle lut dans son regard qu'il se souvenait très précisément de cette nuit-là. La bestialité qui émanait du Turien était tellement indécente que même Joker s'en sentit gêné.

\- Euh, je crois qu'il est plus que temps de vous laisser seuls…, toussota ce dernier en leur faisant signe d'aller danser.

Garrus se leva prestement, et malgré son ivresse, avait encore le maintien élégant typique de son espèce. Il lui tendit la main et elle la saisit avec un sourire mutin. Il l'attira vers lui et imita du mieux qu'il le put la danse de cette soirée-là, afin que Shepard (qui dansait habituellement comme un pied amputé des orteils) puisse se raccrocher à cette expérience et le suivre avec plus d'aisance.

Elle se colla à lui, toujours flanquée de ce sourire impertinent, et elle le sentit frémir avec plaisir. Les sens du Turien étaient éveillés et il semblait impatient de passer à la suite.

Par ailleurs, leur danse devenait si langoureuse, Shepard n'hésitant pas à remonter sa cuisse contre la hanche du Turien pour lui extorquer des frissons de désir, qu'à peu près toutes les personnes présentes avaient cessé leurs activités pour les observer. Elle sentait le même mélange de regards posés sur elle qu'à cette fameuse soirée, où le Turien avait achevé de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle adorait lorsqu'il transpirait de cette assurance pleine d'indécence ; elle mourait d'envie de le déshabiller sur place pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

\- Garrus…, souffla-t-elle, surprise. Tu n'es pas bourré…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Les Turiens tiennent mieux l'alcool que la plupart des espèces.

\- Mais pourquoi…

\- Je mourrais d'envie de marquer mon territoire quand j'ai vu qu'Alenko te tenait la main. Alors j'ai fait semblant d'être ivre, pour que tu me pardonnes mes grossièretés…, ricana-t-il.

\- Espèce de petit fumier…, susurra-t-elle en entourant sa taille étranglée de sa jambe, ne manquant pas de se frotter à son bassin.

Garrus étouffa un hoquet et se raidit, l'une de ses mains parcourue d'un tremblement nerveux, qu'il raffermit cependant sur sa taille en lui jetant un drôle de regard, un sourire affamé s'étendant sur son visage.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, traîtresse.

\- Tu peux parler… A cause de toi, tout le monde va être au courant. Tu me rends faible, Vakarian. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- C'était calculé, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu avais l'intention depuis le début d'officialiser… ?

Shepard lui jeta un regard entre colère et incompréhension, lui marchant volontairement sur le pied ; ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

\- Je suis stratège, Shepard, ne l'oublie pas. Il m'a suffit de calculer quelques éléments de la soirée pour me dégoter un prétexte…

\- Et tu te permets de faire ça sans moi ? Charmant.

Son ton glacial effaça le sourire du Turien et il posa doucement son front contre le sien, tout en continuant à la faire danser.

\- Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. C'est un risque calculé que j'ai pris. Tout ou rien. Je sais que tu es adepte des missions suicide, alors je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être que je me sois mis en danger.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Garrus ?

\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant, ça te gâcherait la surprise…, ronronna-t-il en la faisant basculer en arrière pour achever leur petit numéro.

Elle était perplexe, mais comme elle apercevait Kaidan les observer avec un regard mauvais, elle glissa ses doigts derrière sa nuque pour la caresser et l'embrassa. Elle voulait simplement échanger un baiser chaste pour officialiser leur relation (et foutre Kaidan en rogne), mais c'était sans compter sur Garrus qui força le passage de ses lèvres de sa langue puissante pour aller caresser la sienne avec passion.

Elle se sentit ramollir entre ses bras fermes et eût du mal à reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'il la releva sous les murmures d'étonnement qui parcouraient la foule.

Shepard préféra éviter de croiser le regard de ses coéquipiers et amis, principalement pour ne pas devoir s'expliquer ou se faire interroger.

\- Bien, maintenant que ton plan diabolique est terminé, est-ce qu'on pourrait se sacrifier sur l'autel du ridicule ?

Le Turien, qui rayonnait jusqu'à présent, se départit soudain de sa joie, l'air plus si sûr de lui.

\- Tu trouves ça ridicule ?

\- Non, Garrus… C'est juste que je n'aime pas que ma vie privée soit livrée au regard des autres, comme ça. Alors je me sens ridicule, oui…

\- Mais tu es parfaite, geignit-il en embrassant sa joue.

Shepard soupira mais préféra s'abstenir de faire une réflexion supplémentaire. Il prit sa main dans la sienne avec douceur en constatant son exaspération, et l'entraîna dans son sillage, quittant le pont trois pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avec elle. Il écrasa le petit un de son doigt épais et l'engin se mit en branle.

Elle lui coula un regard curieux en constatant qu'il se tenait droit, avec une certaine dignité, sans chercher son contact.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va dans ma cabine si ce n'est pas pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très encline à cette humeur-là pour le moment, mais ça c'est ma faute…, grimaça-t-il.

\- Tout juste, souligna-t-elle. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer quand même, rassure-toi. Il me faudrait bien plus que ça pour me dissuader.

Il esquissa un petit sourire et embrassa son front.

\- Ça me rassure, Shepard. J'ai vraiment tout foiré, tu sais… Mon boulot au SSC, mes actions sur Oméga, mes actions pour l'armée turienne… Je ne veux pas foirer ça. Nous deux. Je suis vraiment… (Il baissa les yeux, l'air soudain timide. Shepard se sentait toujours émue de le voir se mettre à nu comme ça, lui, le Turien bourru et solitaire.) Je suis vraiment terrifié à l'idée de foirer ça. Encore.

\- Tu ne foires rien du tout Garrus, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, égarant une main sur sa joue. Sans toi je ne serais jamais parvenue à sauver la Citadelle de Saren et Sovereign ou les Humains des Récolteurs. Et les Moissonneurs, c'est tous les deux qu'on va leur botter le cul. OK ?

\- OK, dit doucement Garrus en lui rendant son baiser.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la cabine de Shepard.

L'Humaine se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant d'aise et elle sentit aussitôt les mains du Turien se glisser sous son haut pour aller caresser son dos de ses doigts rugueux. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la caresse, tandis qu'il disséminait des baisers dans sa nuque et ses omoplates après lui avoir retiré son t-shirt.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Tout à l'heure… Quand Alenko s'est moqué de moi parce que je devais faire des recherches sur ton espèce…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Garrus. Si ce n'est pas la preuve que tu tiens à moi et que tu ne veux pas que ça foire, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais je t'interdis d'écouter ce crétin.

\- Hm… D'accord. Mais de manière générale je ne suis pas très doué avec l'amour et tous ces trucs. La séduction, j'y arrive. Mais tout ce qu'il y a derrière…

\- Arrête de te torturer. Tu crois que je suis diplômée en romance turienne, peut-être ?

\- Non, mais tu as l'air de beaucoup moins patauger que moi…

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas sûr de toi, Garrus. Par exemple : tous ces échecs que tu m'as énumérés… Tu les ressasses sans arrêt. Ça te pèse sur le cœur. Malgré tes dehors bourrus, tu es beaucoup plus sensible qu'on ne pourrait se le figurer. Moi… pas tellement. J'aurais dû naître Krogane.

\- Oh pitié, non ! s'exclama Garrus, horrifié.

Shepard éclata de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par les Humaines, mais une Krogane… Oh Esprits, épargne-moi cette vision.

\- Hey, dis donc. Comment ça tu n'es pas attiré par moi ?

\- Toi, c'est différent. Mais je ne m'attendais clairement pas à tomber amoureux d'une Humaine. Et encore moins à lui faire… ça, souffla-t-il en glissant un doigt insidieux dans son pantalon pour titiller son clitoris.

\- Ah merde, Garrus !

Il rit à son oreille et s'allongea contre elle pour que son bras puisse mieux se positionner et que son doigt caresse plus langoureusement son sexe. Elle étouffa un gémissement en sentant son bras appuyer contre son sein et son poignet remuer contre son pubis, tandis que ses doigts taquinaient son clitoris et son sexe humide. Il ne lui fût pas trop dur de la pénétrer de son doigt épais, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise, mais il se retira aussitôt en grognant.

\- Pas pratique. Retourne-toi.

\- Alors pousse-toi, tu es lourd.

Il esquissa un sourire et se redressa pour lui permettre de se tourner face à lui, le torse dénudé. Il effleura ses seins des yeux et entreprit de se déshabiller, son regard de nouveau suintant de désir. Elle l'imita et se départit de ses derniers habits, tout en ne manquant pas une miette du spectacle qu'offrait le corps nu et excité du Turien, dont le sexe était déjà tendu.

\- J'ai vraiment très, très envie de toi Garrus, chuchota-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui, qu'il saisit doucement et embrassa.

\- Moi aussi. Je propose qu'on dise aux préliminaires humains d'aller se faire foutre.

Shepard rit.

\- Tu as beau les taxer d'humains, tu les adores quand même.

Le Turien sourit, malicieux.

\- C'est vrai. Cette coutume humaine me plaît bien.

\- Allez, viens là, joli cœur.

Il obéit docilement et inclina son bassin vers le sien pour presser leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Languissante, Shepard glissa une main dans sa nuque pour la caresser ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire fermer paresseusement les yeux du Turien, qui adorait qu'on flatte cette partie tendre de son cou. Il poussa un léger soupir lorsqu'elle saisit son membre pour le diriger vers sa moiteur, et il n'eût qu'à donner un coup de reins pour la pénétrer toute entière.

Shepard rejeta la tête en arrière dans un discret gémissement, et il commença à aller et venir avec un rythme soutenu, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Ce faisant, il embrassait son cou et le léchait avec passion, remontant dans le creux de sa mâchoire puis sur ses lèvres pour posséder aussi bien sa bouche que son intimité.

\- Shepard…, haleta-t-il.

Elle le sentait se tendre à chaque allée et venue, ses muscles se bandant à chaque fois qu'elle embrassait sa peau dans son cou ou son torse, glissant une main vers le ventre frémissant du Turien ; là où la peau était la plus sensible.

Sa voix devenait plus rauque à mesure qu'il scandait son nom, et elle se sentit davantage excitée de constater une fois de plus le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

Après de longues minutes essoufflées et incandescentes de plaisir, le Turien jouit dans un gémissement étranglé, tout son corps tremblant tandis qu'il se libérait en elle. Aussitôt après avoir repris son souffle, il l'embrassa et ses yeux scintillèrent d'une lueur taquine.

\- Je vais te faire jouir avec ça, susurra-t-il en tirant sa longue langue douce et pointue.

Elle se sentit tout à coup parcourue de frémissements intenses à l'idée qu'il recommence cette douce torture qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout ; la langue turienne était bien ce qu'il manquait à tout ébat humain. La langue de Garrus surtout, si souple, si habile… qui savait toujours où se faufiler, quoi titiller, à quel rythme…

 _Oh bordel de merde, ce Turien me rend dingue…_

Il se glissa entre ses cuisses et opéra sa magie : l'apex de sa langue vint écraser son clitoris et il entreprit de le laper à un rythme effréné, juste avant de s'arrêter net en la sentant se tendre de plaisir, prête à jouir.

\- Fils de…

Il gloussa, ravi de jouer avec elle et de la frustrer, et glissa à nouveau son doigt épais en elle, allant et venant lentement. Puis il reprit ses caresses, encerclant son sexe avec lenteur, titillant le clitoris humide, se retirant, revenant, accélérant, décélérant...

\- G-Garrus…, gémit Shepard en s'agrippant à la frange du Turien.

Il lui lança _ce_ regard, et elle sut qu'il allait le faire.

\- Vas-y, le supplia-t-elle, pantelante.

Garrus réitéra alors pour la seconde fois cette prouesse physique que seul un Turien semblait capable de faire : il retira son doigt et glissa sa langue en elle. Longue et souple, elle s'agitait en elle et titillait le point le plus sensible de son anatomie avec un tel doigté qu'elle en jouit bruyamment, haletante, au bout de quelques petites minutes.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il avait ce sourire triomphant à la bouche, qui lui donnait un air de fauve repu.

\- En tout cas, je sais ce que tu regretteras le plus que tout au monde si je meurs.

Shepard explosa de rire et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Bisou sur la fesse et review, merci.  
**


End file.
